This invention relates generally to collection containers and more particularly to a method and apparatus for storing objects and other fungible materials such as trash, fertilizer, solid waste, garbage, recyclable material, fruit, etc. in a container. More specifically, this invention relates to a storage container that is adapted to be lifted and pivotally opened to dump its contents.
One type of prior art collection container holds trash or garbage. This container is adapted to mate with a garbage truck fork arm and has a roof that pivots when tilted. To dump this container's contents the arm is moved into position to contact the container. The arm then lifts up and tilts the container so that the roof pivots open to dump the container's contents. The arm then restores the container back to its original position and the roof pivots shut.
A drawback to these containers is that they usually have a roof or a sliding door which may be opened to deposit trash. The roof and the doors may be incidentally left open. Consequently, the container's contents and smell may be carried away in the wind. When the containers are left open, bugs and vermin access the containers causing a health hazard. Often recyclable trash, such as aluminum cans, is deposited in these containers. Certain recyclable trash may be resold. Unless the door is locked, the container is often opened and its contents pilfered.
Many municipalities have loading arms such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,069. These loading arms have a clam shell type gripper that is generally used to pick up tree limbs and deposit those limbs into a waste truck. A drawback to the prior art collection containers is that they are not easily adapted to be dumped with clam shell type grippers on these loading arms.